jaimetendofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Nickelodeon
thumb Nickelodeon Informação geral Gênero/Tipo Rede de televisão por assinatura País Estados Unidos Fundação 1 de abril de 1979 (34 anos) Pertence a MTV Networks (Viacom) Antigo Proprietário Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment (1979-1986) Cidade de origem Columbus, Ohio, Estados Unidos Sede Nova York, NY, Estados Unidos Estúdios Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios Paramount Studios Slogan Putting kids first Formato de vídeo 480p (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) Canais irmãos Nick Jr. Nicktoons TeenNick Cobertura 100% do território nacional Cobertura internacional 128 países Nomes anteriores Pinwheel (1977-1979) Disponibilidade por satélite DirecTV Channel 299 (East) Channel 300 (West) Channel 1300 (VOD) Dish Network Channel 170 (East/HD) Channel 171 (West) AMC 11 N/Central America/Caribbean AMC 10 N/Central America/Caribbean Disponibilidade por cabo Verizon FiOS Channel 252 (East) Channel 253 (West) Channel 752 (HD) Brighthouse Networks Channel 30 (SD) Channel 1102 (HD) Cablevision Channel 30 (SD) Channel 1102 (HD) NET Channel 44 Portal Televisão · Projeto Televisão Nickelodeon (geralmente abreviado por Nick) é um canal de televisão por assinatura americano que pertence à MTV Networks, uma empresa subsidiária da Viacom. Destina-se principalmente ao público infanto-juvenil. Foi fundado em 1977 sob o nome de Pinwheel e renomeado para Nickelodeon em 1979, tendo hoje como reconhecimento ser o canal infanto-juvenil mais antigo em atividade nos Estados Unidos. Desde 2006 tem sido administrada pela MTVN Kids & Family Group e dirigida por Cyma Zarghami. Foi classificada em 2011 como o canal com maior audiência no gênero infanto-juvenil1 e como o segundo canal de televisão por assinatura mais rentável do país, atrás apenas do canal ESPN.2 Sua sede administrativa encontra-se em Nova York e seus principais estúdios em estão em Hollywood e Burbank na Califórnia. Além dos Estados Unidos, o canal possui filiações em 128 países e é exibido em mais de 25 idiomas. O canal divide sua programação com um bloco noturno chamado Nick at Nite, que exibe séries clássicas destinadas ao público jovem-adulto. É o Canal mais assistido dos EUA e um dos maiores do mundo a marca tem grande influência mundial entre seus recordes de audiência estão as séries: Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada,iCarly,Big Time Rush,Victorious,Mistério de Anubis,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles e a premiação mais importante do mundo o Kids' Choice Awards Índice esconder 1 História 1.1 Primórdios (1977-1979) 1.2 Fundação da Nickelodeon e expansão nacional (1979-1990) 1.3 Sucesso na década de 1990 e de 2000 (1990-2009) 1.4 Renovação da marca e planos para o futuro (2009-presente) 2 Outros canais Nickelodeon 3 Nickelodeon Movies 4 Nick Magazine 5 Outros 5.1 Nickelodeon Universe 5.2 Nickelodeon Animation Studios 5.3 Nickelodeon Studios Sunset 5.4 Hotéis Nickelodeon 5.5 Cruzeiro 6 Parques temáticos 7 Referências 8 Ver também 9 Ligações externas Históriaeditar Primórdios (1977-1979)editar A história da Nickelodeon pré-começou em 1 de dezembro de 1977 com o conhecido como Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment). Pinwheel era um dos canais disponíveis para os assinantes do sistema QUBE e o unico que oferecia programação infantil na época. Fundação da Nickelodeon e expansão nacional (1979-1990)editar O Pinwheel foi renomeado para Nickelodeon em 1 de abril de 1979, e apesar de seus primórdios no sistema QUBE sob o nome de Pinwheel, a Nickelodeon declarou oficialmente que 1979 é o ano oficial de sua fundação. Depois de sua fundação começou a ser exibida em vários sistema de TV a cabo da Warner, expandindo-se para Buffalo em Nova York e rapidamente aumentou sua audiência. Era originalmente um canal a cabo sem intervalos comerciais e funcionava cerca de 12 horas por dia, incluiu os programas Video Comic Book, Pop Clips e Pinwheel (mais tarde transformado no Nick Jr.), juntamente com os outros programas, tais como America Goes Bananaz, Nickel Flicks e By the Way. Em 1980 novos programas foram adicionados à programação, incluindo Dusty's Treehouse, First Row Features, Special Delivery, What Will They Think Of Next?, Livewire e Hocus Focus. No primeiro logotipo da Nickelodeon havia um mímico olhando para uma máquina no "N" do nome Nickelodeon. Entre os programas mostrava o mímico girando a manivela da Nickelodeon, antes do próximo programa começar. O segundo logotipo foi o nome Nickelodeon em fonte do logotipo do Pinwheel. O seu terceiro logotipo foi um pinball de prata com o nome "Nickelodeon" multicolorido. A primeira série popular da Nickelodeon foi You Can't Do That On Television, uma comédia canadense que fez sua estreia americana no canal Nickelodeon no final de 1981. Em 12 de abril de 1981, a Nickelodeon expandiu seu horario para 13 horas de duração. A lama verde originalmente apresentada no You Can't Do That On Television foi então adotado pelo canal como característica principal de muitos de seus espetáculos, incluindo Double Dare. Logotipo usado desde outubro de 1984 até 27 de setembro de 2009 em diversas variações diferentes Em 1984 a Nickelodeon caiu financeiramente perdendo US$ 4 milhões, devido a falta de programas bem-sucedidos, incluindo programas com muitas falhas, terminando em último entre os canais a cabo. Após esse disparo, a MTV Networks voltou-se para Fred Seibert e Alan Goodman, que criou os logotipos da MTV a alguns anos atrás, para revitalizar o canal Nickelodeon. Fred e Alan e sua empresa (hoje conhecida como Frederator Studios), em parceria com Tom Corey e Nash Scott da empresa de publicidade Corey McPherson Nash para substituir o logotipo "Pinball" para o logotipo "Laranja Splat" logo com o nome "Nickelodeon" escrito em fonte de balão, que seria usado em centenas de variações diferentes. Fred, Alan e sua empresa contaram com a ajuda de animadores, roteristas e produtores do grupo The Jive Five para criar IDs novos para o canal. Depois de seis meses, a Nickelodeon passou a ser o canal dominante na programação infantil e assim permaneceu por mais de 25 anos, mesmo no meio de uma concorrência crescente nos últimos anos, incluindo os lançamentos dos canais Discovery Kids, Disney Channel e Cartoon Network. No mesmo ano, a Nickelodeon começou a aceitar publicidades tradicinais em seus intervalos comerciais. Em julho de 1985, a Nickelodeon adicionou um novo bloco noturno chamado Nick at Nite e tornou-se então um serviço 24 horas. Em 1986 a Warner Cable transformou-se em MTV Networks tornando-se uma empresa privada e vendeu a MTV, RTS, VH1 e Nickelodeon para a Viacom por US$ 685 milhões. Em 1988 foi ao ar pela primeira vez o anual o Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards e também criou o Nick Jr., um bloco educativo para crianças com idade pré-escolar. O Nick Jr. foi criado para substituir o ex-bloco pré-escolar Pinwheel. Sucesso na década de 1990 e de 2000 (1990-2009)editar Em 1990 a Nickelodeon fundou a Nickelodeon Studios, um estúdio de televisão e atração da Universal Studios Florida em Orlando, onde muitos de suas comédias e game shows foram filmados, e entrou em um contrato de marketing multimilionário com o restaurante internacional Pizza Hut, para a distribuição gratuita do Nickelodeon Magazine em restaurantes Pizza Hut participantes durante três anos. Em 1991, a Nickelodeon fundou a Games Animation e pela primeira vez, a Nickelodeon desenvolveu suas primeiras séries animadas, Doug, Rugrats e The Ren & Stimpy Show. Estas séries são conhecidas como Nicktoons, estreou pela primeira vez em 11 de agosto de 1991. A rede anteriormente havia recusado produzir séries de animação devido ao alto custo. Os três Nicktoons encontraram o sucesso em 1993, e no mesmo ano a Nickelodeon desenvolveu seu quarto Nicktoon, Rocko's Modern Life, que junto com os outros três Nicktoons também foi um sucesso. Mais tarde em parcereia com a Sony Wonder, a Nickelodeon lançou vários VHS de seus programas, o que durou até 1997. No mesmo ano as séries Doug e The Ren & Stimpy Show terminaram sua produção, mas continuaram com reprises até 2001. No entanto, a Nickelodeon vendeu os direitos de produção de Doug para a Walt Disney Animation. Em 1995, a Nickelodeon em parceria com a Paramount Pictures, fundaram a Nickelodeon Movies, o primeiro estúdio cinematografico da Nickelodeon e seu primeiro filme foi Harriet the Spy que estreou nos cinemas em 1996, mas tarde em 1997, a Nickelodeon Movies lançou o filme Good Burger. Em 1998, o filme The Rugrats Movie foi lançado nos cinemas. O filme arrecadou mais de US$ 100 milhões de doláres nos Estados Unidos e se tornou o primeiro filme de animação que não é da Disney a faturar muito. Então, em maio de 1999, a Nickelodeon estreou o desenho animado SpongeBob SquarePants, que rapidamente se tornou um dos mais populares Nicktoons da história, e manteve-se muito popular até hoje, sendo classificado como a maior animação da Nickelodeon desde 2000. Em junho de 1993, a Nickelodeon voltou com a marca da revista, Nickelodeon Magazine. Em 1994, a Nickelodeon lançou o The Big Help, um programa de incentivo para salvar o planeta. Também no mesmo ano em que You Can't Do That On Television foi remivido da programação a Nickelodeon lançou seu mais novo programa de comédia, All That. Por muitos anos, até sem cancelamento em 2005, All That lançou as carreiras de muitos atores e atrizes, incluindo Kenan Thompson, Amanda Bynes, Jamie Lynn Spears e da do produtor executivo do programa, Dan Schneider, que mais tarde criou vários sucessos da Nickelodeon, incluindo entre outros The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 e atualmente iCarly e Victorious. Em outubro de 1995, a Nickelodeon criou e lançou o Nick.com. Em março de 2004, a Nickelodeon e Nick at Nite foram divididos em horários e classifiação, devido à programação difente, durante o Nick at Nite é classificado como programação adulta e durante a Nickelodeon como programaçãoo infanto-juvenil. O Nickelodeon Studios terminou suas atividades em 2005 e mais tarde foi convertido para o Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre. Todos os programas filmaldos no Nickelodeon Studios foram transferidos para Hollywood e passaram a ser gravados no Nickelodeon On Sunset Studios, um complexo que já havia sido fundado em 1997 e desde sua fundação esteve abrigando a produção de muitos programas Nickelodeon. Em 2007, a Nickelodeon Records entrou em parceria com a Sony Music com a intenção de melhorar a distribuição das trilhas sonoras dos programas Nickelodeon. Programa que deu mais sucesso a emissora foi o iCarly que rendeu muita audiencia e durou 5 anos. Renovação da marca e planos para o futuro (2009-presente)editar A Nickelodeon havia anunciado em fevereiro de 2009 que o canal Noggin e The N iriam ser renomeados para Nick Jr. e TeenNick para trazer ambos os canais de acordo com a identidade da marca Nickelodeon. Mais tarde naquele mesmo ano, o canal anunciou que a Nickelodeon Magazine seria interrompida temporariamente até o final do ano. Em julho de 2009, a Nickelodeon lançou um novo logotipo pela primeira vez em 25 anos nas embalagens de DVDs Nickelodeon. O novo logotipo foi criado com a intenção de criar uma aparência unificada para todos os canais infanto-juvenis da MTV Networks. Desde 28 de setembro de 2009, o novo logotipo passou a ser usado em toda Nickelodeon e Nick at Nite, juntamente com o TeenNick, Nick Jr. e Nicktoons, canais em várias versões customizadas para unificação da marca; um novo logotipo também foi criado para a Nickelodeon Productions utilizados em tags de crédito no final de todos os programas produzidos originalmente pela Nickelodeon. Outros canais Nickelodeoneditar Nickelodeon HD - é o nome do canal da Nickelodeon que fornece todos os programas da Nickelodeon em High Definition (HD), que é transportada para a maioria dos grandes provedores de TV a cabo. Nickelodeon Movieseditar Nickelodeon Movies é a empresa que produz os filmes de séries e animações da Nickelodeon. A empresa braço-direito da Nickelodeon foi fundada em 1995 e já produziu filmes baseados em programas de animação da Nickelodeon, como: Rugrats e SpongeBob SquarePants. Não só animações são produzidas pela Nickelodeon Movies, mas também live-actions. A Nickelodeon Movies fez uma parceria com a Paramount Pictures, na produção de seus filmes, um novo logotipo foi utilizado a partir do dia 1 de Janeiro de 2010, que oficialmente fez sua estréia com o filme: The Last Airbender em Julho. Em 2011, a Nickelodeon Movies em associação com a Paramount Pictures, produziu o filme Rango, sucesso total de bilheteria. O filme tem 88% de críticas positivas no Rotten Tomatoes. Também em 2011 foi feito o filme "Best Player" Protagonizado por Jerry Trainor e Jennette McCurdy (iCarly). Em alguns momentos do filme aparece musicas da banda Big Time Rush como "Big Night". Nick Magazineeditar Nickelodeon Magazine foi uma revista lançada pela Nickelodeon em 1993. Ela continha peças informativas de não-ficção, humor, entrevistas, brincadeiras, receitas (como o bolo de slime), e uma seção de quadrinhos dos Nicktoons mais populares. Em Julho de 2009, a Nickelodeon em resposta a uma indústria de revistas anunciou que iria fechar a Nick Magazine após tantos anos. A última edição foi publicada em Dezembro de 2009. Outroseditar Nickelodeon Universeeditar Nickelodeon Universe, é o maior parque temático dos EUA. Em 18 de Agosto de 2009, a Nickelodeon e a Southern Star Amusement anunciou que o segundo Nickelodeon Universe seria localizado em New Orleans, Louisiana. E que tinha data certa de abertura, até o final de 2010. Foi criado para ser o primeiro parque temático ao ar livre da Nickelodeon Universe, mas em 9 de Novembro de 2009, a Nickelodeon anunciou que havia encerrado o acordo de licenciamento com a Southern Star Amusement. Nickelodeon Animation Studioseditar Nickelodeon Animation Studios é a casa dos Nicktoons localizada em Burbank, Califórnia, que abriga a produção de vários Nicktoons. Nickelodeon Studios Sunseteditar Nickelodeon On Sunset é o estúdio de produção das séries da Nickelodeon. Hotéis Nickelodeoneditar Nickelodeon Suites Resort é um hotel temático da Nickelodeon em Orlando, Flórida. Localizado perto da Universal Studios Resort tem aproximadamente 1,6 km a partir da Walt Disney World Resort. A propriedade inclui vários quartos, suítes temáticas, e várias coisas ao estilo "Nick". Cruzeiroeditar Nickelodeon no Mar é o cruzeiro da Nickelodeon, em parceria com Royal Caribbean International e Norwegian Cruise Line. Os cruzeiros tem todo o conforto e entretenimento, como toda propriedade Nickelodeon. Parques temáticoseditar Quase todas as áreas do Parque Temático da Nickelodeon fecharam as portas. Algumas ainda continuam: Nickelodeon Universe - foi também uma área dentro do Kings Island com a Nickelodeon, onde ocorriam passeios, e etc… A área foi uma das maiores áreas do parque inteiro, e foi eleito o "Melhor Espaço Kid's" pela revista Amusement Today. O parque abriu as portas em 2001, e em 2009, foi fechado. Nickland' - é uma área dentro da Movie Park Germany, assim como a Nickelodeon Universe, tinham os passeios, chuva de slime, e salas dos Nicktoons como: SpongeBob SquarePants e Jimmy Neutron. Nickelodeon Studios - foi uma atração em Universal Orlando Resort, que abriu as portas em 1990, e abrigou a produção de muitos programas da Nickelodeon. Ele terminou em 2005, depois que as instalações da Nickelodeon foram transferidas para Nova York e Burbank. Nickelodeon Central - foi uma área dentro da Califórnia, na DreamWorks SKG, que mostra em destaque: atrações, e temas com os personagens Nickelodeon's. O parque foi fechado, e foi para a DreamWorld na Austrália. Nickelodeon Blast Zone - era uma área em Universal Studios em Hollywood, que apresentou atrações como os personagens da Nickelodeon. A área foi fechada no inverno de 2007. Referências ↑ 1 ↑ Ranking: Os canais de TV mais rentáveis dos Estados Unidos. Ver tambémeditar Nickelodeon Brasil : Versão brasileira da Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon Estúdios: Sede localizada no Estado americano da Flórida, junto aos estúdios da Universal Pictures. Nickelodeon Movies: Empresa que produz filmes da Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon Portugal: Nickelodeon na versão portuguesa. Nickelodeon Universe: Parque Temático da Nickelodeon. Mundonick.com: Site Oficial da Nickelodeon Brasil. Ligações externaseditar Estados Unidos Portugal Brasil Blog Oficial da Nick, o Nicklovers Blog Mundo Nicktoons (um dos Embaixadores Nicklovers) Esconder v • e Canais Nickelodeon • Nick Jr. • Nicktoons • TeenNick • Nickelodeon HD Blocos Nick at Nite • Nick Jr. Premiações Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Estúdios Nickelodeon Animation Studios • Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios Serviços de internet Nick.com • Mundonick.com Media Nickelodeon Movies • Nickelodeon Records Outros programas The Big Help • Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge Experiências Nickelodeon Universe • Nickelodeon Suites Resort Extintos Blocos Nick Hits • SNICK • TEENick Canais Nickelodeon GAS Outros Nickelodeon Magazine • Nickelodeon Studios Portal da televisão Categorias: Canais de televisão por assinaturaEmissoras de televisão com HDNickelodeonCanais de televisão por assinatura do BrasilCanais de televisão fundados em 1979 Categoria:Outros Artigos